A Favor
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: "You know…I actually might hate you as much as Izaya, if not more." The cat bared its teeth and snarled, its fur standing up on its edges as if to say "The feeling's mutual..." Shizuo would do anything for his brother, but this could draw the line for a while...
1. Day 1: Hell Begins

Those who know Shizuo Heiwajima know he's not one to be messed with, not in the slightest way.

But that doesn't apply to Kasuka.

Or, Yuuhei Hanejima, as most people know him for his above-average acting skills, not to mention charming good looks that had girls screaming all the way from Japan's furthest edges. Oh, yes, the name was quite familiar as Shizuo's name was, too, but only a few knew that the two were actually siblings, mainly the Orihara twins who'd never stop bugging the poor blonde about it.

To go on, as Cerberus* was to music, Shizuo is to Kasuka – in simpler terms, the sight of his younger brother's face calmed the former bartender down only in a matter of seconds, a lot faster if it's not just a poster or a billboard. Now, not to say that Kasuka blew off his older sibling completely – he always tried to see him whenever he could, but due to the harsh and demanding schedule of his career, it wasn't often.

On a particular morning in, oh, late June, Shizuo was just lying about on his couch watching some redundant TV program. It was just another rerun, but he was off work at the moment, so it didn't bother him as much. As the protagonist embarked on his long, strenuous journey (Shizuo already knew that the guy dies in the end, though…), throughout the show, the blonde began to think about his baby brother. He heard something about him coming to Ikebukuro for only a short while to greet fans before he headed out to France for some romance/comedy movie.

"Hmm…guess I should call him…" Shizuo said to himself and lazily reached for his cell phone in his pocket, but just as soon as he found Kasuka's name of his contacts list, his doorbell rang.

"Ah, dammit…" Shizuo ruffled his hair, a bit annoyed at the interruption. Nevertheless, he rose and trudged slowly to the door, muttering, "I swear, if it's the twins…"

But it wasn't Mairu or Kururi – it was Kasuka.

"Hi, Big Brother," he said in his regular monotone voice that matched his emotionless expression. He had his hands behind his back and kinda titled from side-to-side, almost like he was anxious about something…

"H-hey, Kasuka. I was just about to call you," Shizuo started, "This is actually kinda surprising."

"Yeah, well, I have to board the plane in about half an hour, but Brother…may I ask…a favor?"

_A favor?_ Shizuo thought. It was true that the debt collector would probably jump off a cliff to jagged rocks below for Kasuka, since for one thing, it probably wouldn't even kill him, and the younger of the two already knew that, but it still was kind of embarrassing to ask what he was about to ask.

"Uh, sure," Shizuo replied, "What is it you want me to do?"

Kasuka darted his eyes downward, "Well…um…"

"Yeah?"

"Big Brother…"

"Mm-hmm?"

Kasuka, suddenly looking determined, flung his hands above his head and out to Shizuo.

"Will you look after Dokusonmaru?!"

…The cat?

Shizuo looked up at what was in his brother's arms the whole time. It was a white, fluffy cat, a Scottish Fold to be exact, and its huge, round eyes stared right into the blonde's own. It shifted its little paws showing the pink pads underneath, and it mewled at the high position.

Shizuo honestly didn't know what to say, or rather, what to think. He knew Kasuka had a cat, but he wasn't too fond of them. He was more of a dog person, but even with that being said, he didn't really have the time to keep and care for a pet.

If he said yes, it'd be the first time.

"D-dokusonmaru?" he stammered, "I, uh…"

"I can't take my poor little kitty-cat to France. He's never been out of the country before and plus, he hates flying, so will you do it, Big Brother? Please?"

…Combined with the kitten's own piteous eyes, how could he say no to that face?

"Yeah, okay, "Shizuo said finally, taking the small furry creature in his hold, "Just how long will you be gone?"

"Not long. We won't be shooting anything yet, but we're just going there to analyze the setting. It's Friday, so I think I'll be back by Sunday."

"Mm."

"Thank you, Big Brother, "Kasuka bowed, "I owe you."

"Ah, stand up straight," Shizuo lovingly chided him, "I'm sure this'll be no trouble at all."

Shizuo then raised an eyebrow, "Wait, so is there anything I need to buy for him?"

"Oh, no, no," Kasuka replied, then stepped to the right, leaving Shizuo to see almost a mountain of luggage and bags, "This is his stuff. It's his food, toys, and any other things he's gonna need."

"…So all of that's…_his_ stuff…for three days?"

"Yes,"

"Ah…okay, then…"

"Good, I should get going," Kasuka gave a small smile and leaned in close to the cat's face, cuddling its nose on its ticklish whiskers.

"I'll be back in no time, my precious little snowflake~ Can you give Daddy a kiss?"

The cat's ears perked for a second, then it nuzzled Kasuka's lips with its own ever so softly. Shizuo could only stand by and watch awkwardly as Kasuka stood up and waved goodbye to both of them. The blonde sighed, wondering what the hell he just got himself into, and held the cat up to get eye-level.

"Well…" he sighed again, "It's just me and you…'snowflake'…"

* * *

After Shizuo got all the bags and stuff in (the blonde could've sworn the white cat amusedly stood by the doorframe as he pulled in suitcase after suitcase), he brushed his hands off on his pants and stared at the cat, who gladly stared back.

"…Dokusonmaru, was it?" he scratched his head, then stopped.

He was talking to a freaking cat.

He shook his head and sat right back on his warm spot on the couch, yawning as he stretched. All of a sudden, he felt something light and fuzzy hop on his head. Shizuo groaned as Dokusonmaru pawed at his blonde bangs.

"Quit." was all that he said at first, but when the cat started to meow loudly, Shizuo pried the thing off him and set it on the floor.

"Stay." He commanded, "I dunno what your schedule is with your 'Daddy', but I'm not up for playing right now."

Closing his eyes for some rest, he growled when the felt the cat climb on him again, this time nipping at the blonde's bowtie and pulling it loose.

"I swear to God if you don't stop…" Shizuo seethed as the black bowtie fell to the floor, but he reminded himself that this was Kasuka he was doing this for, and besides, it was only for three days.

What's the worst that could happen?

Shizuo then felt something warm and wet spread in a huge puddle on his chest.

"Oh, you little son of a…"

It was going to be a long three days, but Dokusonmaru only hopped down, licked his paw, and purred happily.

* * *

The rest of the day was pure hell. It was like taking care of a baby rather than a feline. When Shizuo prepared Dokusonmaru's meal, he didn't eat it until the cat food was equally distributed throughout the bowl, which took Shizuo at least eight to ten minutes. When the blonde placed his bed out for his nap, he wouldn't sit on it unless it was fluffed first. When Shizuo tried to give him milk, Dokusonmaru wouldn't taste a drop unless it was in a bottle. Not to mention that the clever kitten always used his litter box when the debt collector was out of sight, but he made sure to leave a little "surprise" for him whenever he was around.

They say celebrities can be hard to deal with, but what is up with their pets?! Despite the issues, he'd never think of anything like "accidently" leaving the door open or killing it. Kasuka would never even dream about him again.

So now, it was 11:00 PM - just a staring contest between the two of them. Shizuo looked down once to see the various scratches he'd received during the day. They were on opposite sides of the living room, but the blonde was only so far away from going insane. When it was all too much, he suddenly pointed an accusing finger at the cat.

"Alright, you little bastard," he said behind gritted teeth, "I got an idea. Why don't we have a little _fun_?"

Dokusonmaru pricked his folded ears. Shizuo had the perfect plan.

Reaching behind his back, Shizuo pulled out a little feathery cat toy attached to a string and a bell. Dokusonmaru wasted no time running up to the plaything and pawing at it.

Shizuo grinned, stepping back some spaces, "Yeah…you like the wittle kitty toy, dontcha?"

He lured the fated feline all the way into the kitchen, and finally, he waved the toy on top of the counter. Dokusonmaru still followed and jumped up as well, only a foot or so away from the kitchen sink.

Shizuo shook the pink feather as the bell jingled wildly, alluring the white cat even further, until he centered it right above the drain.

"C'mon, little kitty, kitty, kitty~" Shizuo cooed, "It's right here – come get it."

At that moment, Dokusonmaru jumped straight into the sink, but Shizuo was too quick, threw the toy to the side, and turned on the faucet, spraying ice cold water all over his white fur. He yowled and squirmed and scratched whatever he got his pink-padded paws on, but, oh, Shizuo was practically dying from his laughter. Small tears rolled down his cheeks as they turned red, and he held his stomach while banging his fist on the counter.

Bad move.

The second his fist connected with the hard-top, Dokusonmaru ran up his arm as if it were just a tree branch and latched onto the blonde's face.

Claws and all.

Shizuo yelled, flailing his arms and bumping into random objects in his house as the cat dug its nails into his cheeks, "Get it off me! Get the hell off me, you little-!"

Both of them stopped simultaneously as Shizuo cell phone rang in his pocket. His growl turned into a gulp when he saw Kasuka's number flash on the screen. Pulling the damp cat off first and holding it by the scruff of its neck, he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Big Brother," Kasuka's voice was heard to say, "I'm just calling to check up on Yuigadokusonmaru – how is he?"

Shizuo had no choice but to lie through his teeth, shooting the cat a death glare first.

"Oh, he is just…peachy~"

"Ah, that's good to hear. Not that I think you'd do anything to him, but I miss him already…"

"I'm sure for him it's 'ditto'…"

Kasuka gave a small chuckle, "Anyway, I know it's late, so I'll let you two get some rest. I still can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Like I said, _it's not a problem at all_…"

"Great – blow him a kiss for me."

"Sure…"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

As soon it was confirmed that Kasuka had hung up, Shizuo put the phone back in his pocket and held the cat nose-to-nose.

"You know…I actually might hate you as much as Izaya, if not more."

Dokusonmaru bared his teeth and snarled, his fur standing up on its edges as if to say "The feeling's mutual…"

* * *

**Ah, like I say on my Author Page, I used to be a dog person - now it's cats! If I ever got a Tuxedo cat (it's a real breed - look it up...) I would name it Sebastian, Sebby for short! I'm pretty sure someone's already done that, but there never can be too many Sebastians in the world, ne?**

***Cerberus is a mythological three-headed hound that guards the gates of the Underworld. In one case, it was lulled to sleep by a guy named Orpheus who played music for it.**

**More will be added on to this story!**


	2. Day 2: Morning

Shizuo woke up from the tattered sheets on his bed…or was it even his bed? He remembered something blankly about resuming the fight after the cat and he had another "staring contest" and Dokusonmaru practically kicked him out of the bed, so here he was…on the couch…denied his own bed in his own house.

There were dull pains all over his face from the rough scratches he received all day yesterday and early morning.

"Ugh…Kasuka…" the blonde groaned as a headache came on, "I love ya, but dude…where did you buy this cat? 'Hells 'R Us'?"

The reference may have been corny, but the poor former bartender was completely exhausted. He swore to himself to never take on another job like this again, regardless of whoever asked. It only made him even more regretful when he heard the cat's quiet snore all the way from his bedroom.

"Someone take me away from this misery…" Shizuo pleaded, shutting his eyes tightly, but he groaned again when a series of light, almost fluttery knocks hit the door. Shizuo, still aching from last night's brawl, rose slowly from the couch (though he was halfway on the floor) and paced to the door. Now, he actually hoped it was the twins – if they couldn't get Yuuhei, taking his cat would be enough for now.

Once again, it was not the twins. Instead, worse - it was their big brother.

"Izaya…" Shizuo growled as the raven just smirked.

"Hey, Shizu-chan…"

…In about two or three seconds, Izaya grabbed onto the bodyguard's neck and stood abruptly on his tippy-toes, giving Shizuo a sparked kiss. The blonde responded by hoisting Izaya up and kissing him back. The raven wrapped his legs around Shizuo and deepened the kiss, causing Shizuo to give a low moan. Izaya gave a soft giggle, running his fingers through the blonde locks.

To avoid confusion, Shizuo _did_ hate Izaya…but only in public. Sometimes the blonde forgot it was just that. The two weren't boyfriend and well…boyfriend – more like lovers. Shizuo knew that the only reason Izaya came here today was to have a little "early morning fun."

After parting, Izaya smirked again, "I see your weekend is going dull without…Shizu-chan…what happened to your face?"

Shizuo involuntarily brought a hand to his face, distinguishing each little scratch and bite.

"Ah…I got into another fight…" he tried to lie, but Izaya furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't lie to me – what happened?"

A person telling somebody that the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro got defeated by a Scottish Fold was beyond embarrassing, but the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro _himself_ actually telling his own lover that the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro got defeated by a Scottish Fold was absolutely **mortifying**. Still, Izaya wasn't the type to let up when he wanted to find something out. Hopefully, he'd be sympathetic to the whole thing and instead help him treat his wounds…

"Well…I sorta…have to keep Kasuka's cat for three days while he goes to France, and…he did this to me…"

"…Your little brother cut you up?"

"N-no, the cat…"

"…"

_Huh…maybe he understands…_the blonde thought.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, SHIZU-CHAN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

_Never get your hopes too high when dealing with Izaya Orihara…_

"It's not funny, Izaya!"

The raven wiped away his tears and clutched his stomach, "Oh! Oh God! O-okay…okay, I'm sor…I'm sorry…! Hahahaha!"

"I-ZA-YA…!"

"Haah…okay, fine. I really am sorry, Shizu-chan," the raven held his hands up defensively, "But…you couldn't have come up with something better than a cat?"

"What do you mean 'come up with something'?!" Shizuo responded angrily, "I'm telling the truth! That damn cat is taking over my house! He's like a freaking baby, and I know it's Kasuka's cat and all but-"

Shizuo was cut off by Izaya's seductive finger that pressed against his lips, and once he saw the lust in the raven's crimson eyes, it was time to shut up.

"Shh…" Izaya cooed while tracing his finger around the corners of the blonde's mouth, "Calm down, Shizu-chan, and just relax your nerves, _ne_? Or better yet…_let me help you~_"

Izaya snaked his hand behind Shizuo's head and pulled him into another deep kiss, letting Shizuo have complete dominance over him.

"_Mmm_…" Izaya moaned, "_Aaa_…bed, now? _Mm~_"

"Can't…" the ex-bartender answered in between the kiss, "Stupid…_mm_…cat…"

Izaya pulled away for a gasp of air and pouted. Shizuo smiled at this, running his hand through the pitch-black locks of soft hair on his lover's head and making a sound of amusement, but it soon turned into a hateful growl when he heard Dokusonmaru's soft meow as he stretched his back.

"_Are_? What's the matter, Shizu-chan?" Izaya frowned, not noticing the creature and instead tried to lure the blonde's lips in for one more kiss. However, Shizuo glared right into the cat's glinting eyes when Dokusonmaru stared into the two men's presences.

"Get. Out." The blonde seethed, "I'm serious, you little prick – get out of here!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the kitty, who looked back cutely. The raven gasped, partially from how adorable the cat was (being a cat –lover and all), and the rest from Shizuo's harsh words towards it.

"Aw, Shizu-chan! It's just a cat – he's not doing anything!"

"He's interrupting the moment…" Shizuo stubbornly crossed his arms and frowned deeply.

Izaya huffed and walked over the Dokusonmaru, much to Shizuo's utter shock and dismay. He picked up the cat and cradled it, rocking the white creature and rubbing its head.

"Hi there, kitty-kitty…who's a good boy, Mr. Kitty-kitty?!"

Dokusonmaru purred in complete bliss and nuzzled his whiskers on Izaya's nose, licking it once.

Shizuo could not believe what he was witnessing. He could lose his bed to this demon cat - hell, he could lose his house to the little beast…but, HIS LOVER?

Not. A. Chance.

Shizuo angrily stepped over and snatched the cat out of the info broker's arms by the scruff of its neck.

"Alright, that's it! I am NOT doing this anymore!" he yelled storming off.

"Shizu-chan, what do you mean?!" Izaya frantically followed behind Shizuo. He looked in horror when he saw his lover's free hand on the knob of the back door, ready to throw Dokusonmaru out and lock it.

"Shizu-chan, don't!" Almost on the verge of tears, Izaya ran up and took the creature back, who mewled in distress. Izaya calmed the kitty down, hushing it, and shot daggers at the bewildered blonde.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the raven shouted, "You're gonna throw him out just because he cuddled with me?!"

Shizuo huffed out a disbelieving chuckle, "That little son of a bitch has **got to go**! I can't take this anymore!"

"It hasn't even been a full two days-!"

"-and I'm sick of this crap already! Kasuka may have the patience and time to look after a little demon such as the one in your arms, but I don't!"

"Then why'd you say yes?"

"…'Cause I love my brother, why else?"

"Exactly, so what good is it gonna do you or him if the cat somehow winds up dead?"

The blonde growled and walked back into the kitchen to sit down at the table. He put his forehead in his palm and massaged it.

"Izaya…please do not stress me out right now…I didn't sleep until two…"

The addressed sighed as he stroked the cat's head. After a while, he released Dokusonmaru and made his way to Shizuo, sitting in his lap.

"Shizu-chan," he said softly, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder, "Don't be mad. I haven't had too many experiences with pets either, but at least _try_ to get along with him. Otherwise this place isn't gonna have any peace."

"…I'm not negotiating with a damn cat."

"Shizu-chan-"

"No."

"Shizu-"

"No!"

"Fine!" the raven shouted. He really hated how Shizuo could be so stubborn sometimes, and oh, how it almost turned him off.

_Almost..._

"So what are you gonna do now? Do I need to stay here with you to make sure he's safe and sound?"

"No, you do not." Shizuo retorted icily, "I'll be just fine from now on."

Izaya crossed his arms. Unbelievable. _Unbelievable!_

"…Just going out on a limb here, but are we fucking or not, Shizu-chan?"

Blood immediately flowed to the blonde's face. He blew off the idea completely ever since his lapse of sanity, but…a good sex session might just be what he needed. Besides, Izaya would be pissed for coming all this way and not getting anything out of it.

"Uh…well…" he stammered, "I, um…"

Izaya smirked and licked Shizuo's earlobe, blowing in it seductively.

"C'mon, Shizu-chan~" the raven whined, "Pleeeeeeaaassse? I feel like a bunny in heat right now. Won't you just take me?"

_…It's amazing how he can talk so dirty while looking so pure…_Shizuo thought to himself.

Izaya rolled his tongue on Shizuo's lips and winked a lustful, crimson eye.

"The cat's on the couch right now about to take a nap, Shizu-chan…plus, I'll let you rip my clothes off me~"

That was one offer the blonde couldn't refuse. Izaya NEVER let him do that. He tried to at first, but the info broker got pissed when Shizuo just tore the shirt down the middle and pulled his jeans apart at the seams. After a while, it became a very rare privilege to have.

Izaya purred and started sucking on Shizuo's neck, making the latter release a satisfied breath.

"Mmm~" Izaya tried to whine while licking all the way up the former bartender's neck to his chin, "I'll cry if you don't…"

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh and softly kissed the top of Izaya's head. His hands moved on their own, tracing up and down his lover's slender back and making him shudder in excitement.

"...Okay," he finally said, "Alright, alright – you're so damn persistent sometimes, you know that…?"

Izaya hummed, "You can call it whatever you like, Shizu-chan, but who's the one that likes it?"

They continued to touch each other like that for a few more minutes until both were painfully aroused.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered in the addressee's ear, "_Take me to bed~_"

~Afternoon~

_Life…is good, _the blonde thought, _Life is __**really**__ good_.

He had no idea why, but sex with Izaya Orihara was the freakin' best.

The raven was long-gone, but Shizuo still lay only in his boxers in the bed with the crumpled sheets flailed everywhere, blushing as he ran a hand through his muddled hair. He began to remember the morning's past events, watching Izaya beg and writhe for more and moaning Shizuo's name on and on. It made him shudder.

"Ah, now I feel like going for another round~" Shizuo drawled out humorously while lazily rolling over on his stomach on the mattress. At that moment, he felt something crawl on top of his back. He knew exactly what it was, but the sensation of sex was still lingering in his system, so he just planted his face in a nearby pillow and spoke in a muffle.

"Nngh, get off me…" he mumbled, "Stupid cat…"

The white feline mewed loudly, signaling its boredom, but when Shizuo didn't get up fast enough, Dokusonmaru starting shuffling his claws on the blonde's bare back, making new scratches.

"Gah!" Shizuo leapt and thumped Dokusonmaru on the top of his smooth head, "Stop that!"

The cat hissed as his fur stood up on end, and the sight made Shizuo suck his teeth. He was about to throw the little repulsive animal out the window, but he vaguely remembered what Izaya said to him before he clothed himself and left.

"_Shizu-chan…take what I said to heart and try to play nice with the good, little kitty. Oh! And one more thing:_

_If you dare try to harm him…__**you'll be refrained from sex for two months~**_"

The debt collector heaved a huge sigh and reached a hand over to Kasuka's pet. He hissed louder, but Dokusonmaru calmed down a bit when he felt Shizuo's fingers scratch lightly behind his ears.

"So…" Shizuo started, "Wanna call a truce?"

* * *

**So tired...but I'm happy that ****_someone's_**** looking forward to this story. Think of this as a "Cause-I'm-Bored" type of thing.**

**In other news, I just bought 12 inch Lelouch and Mew plushies - should be coming this week! (I have, like...20+ anime plushies - what a huge family! XD)**


End file.
